1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for simulating low gravity situations.
2. Description of the Related Art
If the force of gravity acting upon an individual is lessened, the individual will experience feelings of weightlessness and an amplification of physical strength and agility.
Prior art has attempted to achieve this result in a variety of ways. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,528 provides a means for simulating reduced gravitational forces with a cable and pulley system. The individual falls from the system which is attached to a cable. The system acts to limit the acceleration of the individual as they fall toward the ground. This limitation in acceleration works to simulate a reduction in the natural gravitational pull.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,500 works to simulate weightlessness with a combination of spinning and rotating within an apparatus. In this case the individual is positioned inside the apparatus which then rotates, causing the individual to feel weightless.
Nothing in the prior art provides for an apparatus which achieves the goal of simulated reduced gravitational pull by applying upward force applied against the downward gravitational pull, allowing an individual on the ground to accomplish greater feats of athletic agility.